1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a bottle orienting device that is used to arrange bottles in a desired configuration, preferably for further processing, for example, in a bottle filling and capping machine. More specifically, the bottle orienting device includes a stationary kicker with an orientating element that is used to orient bottles as desired.
2. Related Art
Bottle filling and capping machines typically include a device that arranges the bottles in a desired orientation so that they can be properly processed by the machine for filling, capping or other additional processing.
While there are several ways to orient bottles for further processing in such a filling machine, prior art orienting devices are often needlessly complicated and unreliable.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a bottle orienting device, preferably for use in a bottle filling line, that avoids the problems mentioned above.